


Why You?

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: Y/N absolutely can’t stand Loki… right?





	Why You?

It was only for one night she had tried to convince herself. A one night ordeal in the Prince’s bed to let out whatever this  _thing_  was between them. Only one night. Because she’s a warrior and he’s the prince. And because she hates him. Yes of course, she absolutely loathes him.

One night to release the pent up aggression, that’s all it was. Pent up aggression. Better than punching a royal in the face. In that smug, mischievous, handsome… no that stupid face.

That’s all that was. One night to get it out of her system.

So why couldn’t she get him out of her head? Y/N shakes her head before swinging her sword at the practice dummy in front of her.

_His hands running across her skin as goosebumps follow._

Another swing at the dummy.

_His lips on hers as his skilled tongue claimed her mouth._

Another harder swing.

_His face in the midst of pleasure, pupils blown, long black hair stuck to his skin, her name on his lips as he came undone within-_

She brings the sword down far heavier than intended full of rage, snapping the dummy in half.

“Shit,” she mutters under her breath as she exams the damage.

“Someone has something bothering her,” Thor remarks as he pulls himself from leaning against the column near the training yard.

“I’m fine,” she responds quickly to her friend, not meeting his eyes.

“Lady Y/N you were staring into empty space then suddenly sliced our practice dummy in half with the intensity of one-thousand suns,” he says with a raised brow. “And you expect me to believe everything is fine?”

“New training regiment?” She tries half heartedly, a grimace on her face.

“From the way you’re avoiding this, I’m suspecting matters of the heart,” he replies as he strokes his beard.

“I don’t love that bastard!” She snaps immediately, before clamping her jaw shut as she realizes what she said.

“So I was right,” Thor teases with a big grin.

“We never speak of this again Thor,” she hisses as she pulls her sword from the dummy and attempts to leave the yard.

Quickly grabbing her upper arm, Thor pulls her in close, “We’re friends are we not Y/N?”

“Most of the time,” she answers struggling against his hold. “However, I’m not feeling too friendly right now.”

“Come now Y/N,” he says with a slight pout. “Who is it we’re dealing with? Do I have to knock some sense into someone for you?”

“Brother do you make it a habit of grabbing women and pulling them into dark corners?” Loki asks appearing out of nowhere, a threatening tone behind his voice.

“Loki,” Thor rolls his eyes. “Y/N is a good friend of mine, and we’re having a private discussion,” he continues.

“You should pick better friends brother,” he says sharply, his words causing Y/N to narrow her eyes. “You should have better things to do than spending time with this thug.”

“Thug?” Y/N snaps angrily at the man in front of her. Her anger covering the pang in her heart the words cause. “You snobby self-righteous-“

“I am in need of your assistance girl,” he interrupts, grabbing Y/N’s arm to tug her away from Thor with an icy look.

“I will assist you when Hel itself opens up and-“ she begins before his hand covers her mouth.

“Shut your mouth and come with me,” he hisses into her ear as he drags her away from Thor. Finding an empty corner of the garden nearby, he finally releases her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She snaps, stamping her foot in his direction, her arms crossed.

“Interrupting your lovely bonding time with my brother,” he sneers, his own body mimicking her posture.

“I was actually trying to get away from his questions you heathen,” she spits back at him.

“Oh really? And why is that?” He demands.

“Because he was prying into why I destroyed the damned practice dummy,” she answers, her eyes still alight.

“Well why did you destroy a practice dummy you brute?” He throws back.

“Because I keep seeing your fucking face,” she yells at him. “Why do you even care? Why does it matter to you if I spend time alone with Thor? Why were you even looking for me?”

A growl comes from his throat as he pushes her back into the stone wall behind her, “Because all I can think about is you, you insufferable woman.”

“The feeling is mutual you jackass,” she snarls back.

“I hate you,” he seethes as he leans in closer to her.

“And I despise you,” she sends back.

Within seconds their lips are smashed together, a frenzied kiss of biting, tugging, and fighting for dominance, their hands roughly gripping the other’s armor.

After a few minutes their mouths break apart as they stare at one another trying to catch their breath.

“Since that night, I can’t think of anything but you,” he admits staring into her eyes. “I try to read, study, practice, sleep, and there you are. Plaguing my mind like a curse.”

“The same is for me, I half expected you put a curse on me,” she replies back as she looks at his arms still caging her against the wall.

“I…” he starts as he stares at her with a furrowed brow, clearly confused. “I want you to be mine.”

“What?” She says quickly, clearly shocked.

“Be mine,” he purrs, leaning forward to her ear. He presses a gentle kiss on it, before slowly kissing down her neck. “I feel like I’d go insane if you belonged to another. If another man touched you like this, held you like this. Worshipped your body like I did.”

“I- I don’t, I don’t know,” she stutters as a soft moan comes from her mouth as he lightly bites her neck, her cheeks reddening.

“I’ve never felt emotion this strong for anyone,” he continues. “You drive me to the brink of insanity with passion and anger. Y/N, I know you feel it too.”

“I feel it,” she admits, giving herself over to his kisses.

His lips detach from her neck as he leans back to look into her eyes, “Will you be mine?”

“I can’t believe I’m… yes,” she agrees as her hands go up to loops her fingers into his armor.

A big grin spreads across his face before he presses his lips to hers once again, far gentler than their first kiss. “I don’t know how you do this,” he admits, his cool breath ghosting over her lips.

“Do what? She asks in almost a whisper.

“Make me  _feel_  so many things,” he says, his hand stroking her cheek. “Happiness, anger, desire, jealousy, elation, confusion. And I don’t understand any of it. I absolutely hate you, and adore you in equal measure.”

“Getting soft on me already Loki?” She teases, her lips curving into a smirk.

“There’s still plenty of anger,  don’t push it,” he growls as his eyes narrow.

“I can think of a more constructive use for that anger,” she suggests, her heart beating rapidly as his eyes widen.

“And that is why I adore you,” he replies, a smirk coming to his own face. Backing away, he drops his arms allowing her to escape his grasp. “Meet me before dinner in the main hall.”

“I- what?” She questions, clearly confused.

“You’re accompanying me to dinner this evening,” he states matter-of-factly.

“I’m going to the royal dinner with you?” She asks incredulously, “You can’t be serious.”

“Very serious,” he states. “You’ll need to wear something appropriate. Armor is not. And as much as I adore you in nothing, also not appropriate for dinner. Dessert however,” he adds with a grin.

“I do own more than armor,” she insists, slightly irritated.

“I should hope so,” he teases. “However, I’ll have a gift delivered to you for you to wear tonight.”

“I… why do you want me to attend the royal dinner with you?” She asks, accepting her fate.

“To properly introduce you to my family and announce our courtship of course,” he answers with a shrug. “I intend to court you properly, regardless of our… unique relationship,” he grins.

“You really are something Odinson,” she remarks, a smile spreading across her face.

“As are you,” he replies pressing his lips to hers in a quick peck. “I will see you tonight darling.”

“See you then, mischief maker,” she calls back with a smile. Turning his back, he begins to walk away, flicking his hand back quickly as he disappears around the corner.

Looking down at her hand, Y/N’s previously forgotten combat sword turned into a bright red rose with a vine that twined itself around her wrist and up her arm. Shaking her head she twists the flowers between her fingers with a gentle smile on her face, “Why you?”


End file.
